I'm in MIDDLE EARTH!
by XxXCalliope-Muse of EpicsXxX
Summary: when ella falls into ME, how will she handle it and will she fallfor the hawt elf Leglas when he falls for her?


A/N: yay a LOTR fic! wOOt!!! Okay, time to get started…

btw, this is VERY au i just wanted to do the book MY way, y'know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella unpacked her bags, putting her stuff away as a tear rolled down her pale cheek and long, graceful neck. Ella Harrison had dark, beautiful curls; not the little, bouncy curls, but large, luscious ones. She also had butiful eyefor around her pimpil there were streaks of lavender and in the middle jade green and on the brim light blue. Waves of emotion sadnes and despar engulf her mind as she drowned in her drac thouts (A/N: I love that: I think i did a great job on that sentence)

"Ella! called a mean voice the fifteen-year-old turned around to see her cousin Haley, who was her age, standing in the door.

"yeah" Ella wiped away her tears as she stood up

"qell, since your moving into my room, ya cant tuch my stuff, kay" she nodded.

"fine"

Five months had passed since her parents were killed in a car accident of course, it took awhil for all the legal crap to get sorted out but then they made a decisio she was to stay with her uncle sam and Aunt jemima (A/N: like the surup lol) she was heart-broeken, and now her life sucked

and do to make matters worse school started the next day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella raced down the steps quickly while swinging her bag onto her back

"Oh, my god!!!!" she screamed "It's almost eight" nd with that she rushed out the door it was the first day of school and for some awful reason she was late which totally sucked.

She looked at her clock: 7:51. _Oh, crap_She thought as she hurryd across the street suddenyl Ella saw a bright light as a big truck came down the road, the sun reflecting off of its mirrors it was going really fast and the driver obviously didn't see her so she screamed, and then suddenly everything went balck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

her eyelids fltered open and she saw a ceiling with a weally freakish design upon it. "where am I She felt tired, and her dark, luscious curls rested upon her bear shoulders. There was a crème colored blanket laid over her, and she could here the sound of birds singing and stuff. "Hello" she shouted. "Is anyone here" she asked "and wy th e fu am i naeked?!1

"You're in Rivendell" said a voice. She sat up to see………..an elf??!?!?!? He was cute, she had to admit that. He was about her age, probably a few years older. He had straight blonde hair that reached his chest and kind, yet piercing blue eyes that dug through her soul and she gaped at him in awe.

"-what? -where am I!!

"Rivendell." Ella glanced around the room. Rivendell…she had heard that before. Haley, her nasty cousin, had told her a bit about some book or movie with a place called "Rivendell" in it. There was supposed to be some Emwond guy who owned it or something…

neanwhile the elf was staring at her amazed and awed by her beauty I'm Legolas." she stared up at him

"How'd I get here?" He shrugged.

"We don't know. We just found you on the road unconscious." She remembered the truck,

"Bu-…but….I…" He looked at her kindly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you out. I must go somewhere. I really am sorry." With that he bowed, leaving her in the room.

'wait why am i NAKEd!?!?1"

As he left, her haunting beauty lingered in his mind. _God, she's hawt…_ he thought. _Especailly naked…_

she got out of the bedn dannd found a dress it ahad a blak corset with blak lace it was blak w/ blak russles n stuf

she g o tinto it

"Come in." The door opened to reveal two short boys with strawberry blonde locks and merry faces.

"Oh, wrong room," said the taller. But, before the two could close the door, she forced it open.

"Wait, tell me what's goin' on!" They just stared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are!" one said.

"qait, just tell me your names…" ella requested

"i'm pippin," said the shorter one he pointed to the one next to him. "this is mery

"Ok, she nodded "Can you take me to…um…the guy who's in charge of this place? Emwond?"

"You mean elrond" asked merry

"Yeah, Elrond!" they nodded. okay wait outside." She went bak outside. "okay lets go"

She followed them down the sunlit halls, until, suddenly, they stopped in front of a door. "here's the door," Merry said. "just nok" and with that they left she knocked and after a moment the door opened to reveal a cruellooking elf with brown hair and sharp eyes

"Um…hi," she said "um…I'm the girl you found unconscious on the road? I was wondering if I could talk to you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So do u like it? Plz review!


End file.
